Pypar
Pypar, commonly called Pyp, is a recurring character in the first, third and fourth seasons. He is played by guest star Josef Altin and debuts in "Lord Snow." Pypar is a steward in the Night's Watch and a friend to Jon Snow. Biography Background Pypar was sent to the Wall for refusing to grant sexual favors to a lord at Acorn Hall while working as a singer. The lord accused him of stealing and he was sentenced to the Night's Watch and now serves at Castle Black. Pypar usually lies and tells people that he was arrested for stealing a wheel of cheese to feed his sister, who had not eaten for three days (it isn't clear if he really even has a sister).HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, Night's Watch - Pyp entry Season 1 Pypar, along with Grenn and Rast, is beaten bloody by Jon Snow in the training yard at Castle Black. They later threaten Jon in the armoury, but are encouraged to leave by Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion contrasts Pypar's background as a starving peasant to Jon's privileged upbringing in a warm castle with a master-at-arms eager to teach him in the art of combat. This encourages Jon to start training the others in swordplay, earning their respect."Lord Snow" Pypar and Grenn have become firm friends, with Pypar teasing Grenn about his slow wits. When Samwell joins the recruits and is beaten, Pypar holds Jon back as he attempts to interfere. He goes along with Jon Snow's plan to 'go easy' on the new recruit, annoying their Master-at-Arms Ser Alliser Thorne."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Pypar, Jon and Samwell are assigned to the stewards while Grenn is assigned to the rangers. Jon is upset that he has not gotten his desired appointment to the rangers. Pypar is annoyed by Jon's sense of entitlement and awkwardly tells Jon and Samwell that he was really sent to the Wall when as a singer at a nobleman's hall he refused to grant sexual favors to a noble lord. He didn't want to tell strangers the real reason. Samwell asks Pypar, who has a good singing voice, for a song, but Pypar is too embarrassed by his confession and walks off."You Win or You Die" Pypar and Grenn are among the men who witness the arrival of the bodies of Othor and Jafer Flowers to Castle Black."The Pointy End" The dead men return as wights and Jon saves the Lord Commander from one of them. He is rewarded with the sword Longclaw and Grenn, Pypar and the others pass the sword around in the dining hall."Baelor" Grenn, Pypar and Sam ride after Jon when he abandons his post at Castle Black following the death of his father. They convince him to return by reciting their oaths."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Pyp remains at Castle Black while his friends are Beyond the Wall on Lord Commander Jeor Mormont's great ranging. Season 3 Pyp is present when Jon Snow returns to Castle Black after escaping from the wildings and being shot with arrows by Ygritte. At first, he doesn't think Jon can recognize him and Sam with his injuries. Jon stares at both of them and says their names with relief before being carried inside. Season 4 Pyp and other members of the Night's Watch receive news from a boy name Olly about how his entire village was massacred by a Wildling raiding party. The meeting is interrupted by a single horn blast, which is revealed to be Grenn and Edd, who have managed to escape the chaos that occurred at Craster's Keep. Later, Pyp is present in the dining hall when Jon Snow asks for volunteers to deal with the mutineers who are hold up at Craster's Keep. Appearances Image gallery Behind the scenes Prior to being cast in the role of Gendry, Joe Dempsie had auditioned for Pypar.McLean, Craig (April 15, 2013). Meet the British stars of Game of Thrones Radio Times. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, Pyp is an actor who wandered the Seven Kingdoms with a troupe of players. He can imitate other people's voices and boasts that he can identify where in Westeros someone has come from just by their accent. He is named to the rangers. George R.R. Martin has stated that he is a big fan of J.R.R. Tolkien's ''The Lord of the Rings, in which main character Frodo Baggins's best friend is Samwise Gamgee, called Sam for short. Similarly, Jon Snow's best friend Samwell Tarly (also called "Sam" for short) is also an overweight, not martially skilled Everyman character who enjoys reading stories in books. Moreover, Pypar (called Pyp) for short, has a similar name to Frodo's other companion Pippin Took (sometimes shortened to "Pip"). Thus both Jon Snow and Frodo Baggins have two companions named "Sam and Pyp". See also * (spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Smallfolk Category:Quote needed Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Stewards of the Night's Watch